


Incoming Telegram

by Azathothh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Robot Feels, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: A small thing I wrote after I read one of Asimov's books.Just a lonely little robot.





	Incoming Telegram

My name is Mercer and I am stuck on Earth.   
I was abandoned here when my crew crashed, they were on a mission to reach the next galaxy over. The milky way is nothing special, most Galaxy-Hoppers consider it too destroyed to even search it for materials. My crew would use it as a shortcut, when they planned to scavenge No Man's Land, a now dormant battlefield in the next galaxy over. It was hazardous, a minefield of ships that held atomic material, but if you were lucky, you could return with materials that would sell for quite a bit.   
I have attempted to contact the motherboard for someone to come and get me, but messages sent to the motherboard travel slowly. I probably won't get a reply for at least two weeks.   
My job on the ship was to provide a detailed analysis of intergalactic materials and to scan the surrounding galaxies for materials that could be collected through mining, digging, excavating, etc.   
But my crew tampered with me often, and allowed me to replay how an organic life form came to pass, through scanning a portion of their brain material. Needless to say...I didn't do it often, it was quite a gory process.  
But to get back to the situation at hand, yes, I am stranded in the woods in a mountainous region. The ship had caught fire and destroyed a small portion of the woods, but there wasn't anything that I could salvage. The tech that we used in the outer galaxies was useless on places like earth, the atmosphere acted as a dampener. I did manage to salvage the bodies of the three crew members, I'm keeping them in the remnants of the cockpit until I can find a proper place to bid them farewell.   
I returned around 9 pm that night and laid out my materials I had collected from a large camp that was now long abandoned. Once the calamity happened, many of the earth residents perished and left their lives behind.


End file.
